Segredos do Passado
by DFenix
Summary: Existem momentos do passado que jamais foram escritos e na guerra não é diferente. Diva, estava acordada, mas o que ninguém escreveu na história foi a pergunta jogada ao ar: O que a rainha insana fazia na guerra do Vietnã?


Aqueles que sobreviveram à guerra contaram apenas as suas versões. Eles a tinham feito se lembrar de como desejava matar as pessoas, independente de quem fossem. Por suas mãos monstros, homens do exército, civis e principalmente crianças, foram mortas sem nenhuma piedade.

Saya, a rainha dos olhos cor de sangue, lembrava-se de seus longos cabelos negros ao vento, do sangue impregnado no ar e sua espada atravessando cada corpo. Mas ela sabia que não era a única. Sempre soube.

Seu sangue matava os quirópteros. E quem os criava? Sim, aquela dos olhos safira – Diva, a insana. Aquela que possuía a voz inigualável. Aquela que era sua irmã. Hipnotizava muitos humanos, transformava-os em monstros e, por fim, em escravos.

Afinal, onde ela estava na guerra do Vietnã? O que poucos sabiam é que Diva não despertava da mesma maneira que sua irmã. Até poderia, assim como ela, beber do sangue de seu cavaleiro, mas jamais seria a única maneira.

Só três pessoas sabiam que existia um segundo e peculiar modo. Ela despertava com o sangue de cavaleiros, mas não queria dizer que o sangue fosse apenas dos _seus_. Amshel, a própria Diva e quem mais sabia? Solomon? Não. Solomon ainda não fazia parte desse mundo.

Foi descoberto de um jeito estranho. Ela tinha experimentado de seu sangue quando ele era humano e fora delicioso como o de qualquer outro. A sua segunda e última oportunidade de senti-lo mais uma vez em seu corpo, sentira uma grande excitação já que dessa vez seu lado humano estava morto.

Ele tinha se tornado um cavaleiro, mais precisamente o primeiro cavaleiro de sua irmã mais velha. Despertar pelo sangue de Amshel tinha sido um fracasso na primeira vez. Seu sangue não era suficiente para uma rainha como ela.

Na guerra, ela estava desesperada. Todas as noites cantava para as aldeias de Vietnã em busca de algo novo. Ao contrário de sua irmã, ela se lembrava de sua vida passada toda vez que acordava de sua 'hibernação' e o mesmo instinto de vingança que a fizera matar inocentes ainda não tinha sido saciado.

Amshel a paparicava desde pequena. Enquanto que Saya recebia a atenção de todos a sua volta, ela sempre tinha ficado trancafiada e sozinha em uma cela. Elas eram completamente iguais fisicamente, mas por dentro não tinham nada em comum.

O fato de terem se alimentado de Haji, cavaleiro de Saya, poderia ser considerado algo em comum entre as duas? Talvez. Só os três sabiam desse segredo que nem sua irmã mais velha conhecia. A primeira e única vez que Haji a tinha traído.

Diva ainda se lembrava da primeira vez em que criara quirópteros. Amshel sempre fora um malvado que nunca tinha a contado que seu canto poderia transformar pessoas em montros. Era simplesmente fascinante! Monstro sempre foi uma palavra muito forte... E muito verdadeira. Ela tinha muito que agradecer a sua irmã por ter transformado alguém como Haji em um cavaleiro! Afinal, fazia questão de fechar os olhos para poder se concentrar melhor na lembrança de seu doce e quente sangue.

Ele tinha ficado em choque nos primeiros segundos quando seus dentes perfuravam seu pescoço. Diva se empolgou tanto que quase o matara pela falta de sangue. Amshel bobinho a trouxera o melhor sangue que provara e isso a deixou, mais uma vez, de uma maneira que muitos conheciam. Insana. O próprio sangue de Amshel a tinha deixado fraca demais para uma digna volta do mundo dos sonhos e teve a ideia de trazer um dos únicos cavaleiros que estava vivo naquela época. Haji.

Ah, a sua vontade de prová-lo mais uma vez era tremenda! Tão apavorado o cavaleiro tinha ficado. Eles não tinham tocado nenhuma palavra como da primeira vez e rapidamente ele já estava com seus braços rodeados na cintura da morena que perfurava seu pescoço brutalmente.

Seu corpo gritava por mais como nunca tinha feito com outro ser vivo. Não conseguia ficar parada depois que ele se acalmara pelo choque e caíra no chão.

Haji nunca esqueceu os olhos safira brilhantes e o doce perfume que ficara impregnado em suas narinas. Como alguém poderia ser tão igual fisicamente com sua amada Saya e ao mesmo tempo diferente e bela? Não sabia, mas aquilo lhe parecia um estranho e mórbido paraíso.

Claro, paraíso jamais poderia ser.

"- Diva, já é o suficiente. – Amshel dizia ali perto e nenhum dos dois lembravam suas palavras mais do que um terrível sussurro mal ouvido."

E ele estava certo. O corpo nu de Diva parecia estar se tornando cada vez mais pesado em cima do dele. A sua respiração sempre pacifica estava ficando ofegante, quase que sumindo. O sangue que tinha perdido para a morena o fazia se sentir cada vez mais fraco.

Ouvira mais uma vez Amshel repetir suas palavras enquanto se aproximava dos dois, mas ela ignorava ambos. Queria mais e mais sangue daquele que nunca seria seu. Ela amava seu sangue! Mas claro, o odiava. Ele amava sua irmã e era o único que recebia sua atenção.

Diva era a única família viva de Saya, mas recebia todo seu desprezo depois que matara Joel! Também, como seria capaz de deixar um cretino como aquele, viver? Maldito! Joel merecia ter morrido!

Amshel teve que a puxar com toda a sua força monstruosa para sair dali e isso só piorou a situação de Haji que logo teve sua garganta rasgada pelos dentes de Diva.

- Fuja! – Gritou Amshel para um Haji assustado. –Já serviu para seu propósito. Agora não vale mais para nada a não ser morto! Fuja!

Sem conseguir pensar em muitas coisas, o moreno se levantou cambaleando para fora daquele castelo. Aquele fora um dos pesadelos mais cruéis de sua vida, ainda mais que naquela mesma noite sua querida Saya tinha despertado a força e isso o custou um braço decepado. Não sentiu raiva ou magoa diante dela. Ele tinha merecido depois de nem ao menos ter lutado para dar seu sangue para a irmã mais nova de Saya.

- Que cavaleiro mais malvado é você, Amshel! – Cantarolou Diva se aproveitando de sua força para jogá-lo com tudo na parede ali frente. – O sangue do cavaleiro de minha irmã estava maravilhoso! – Riu. – Que inveja da Saya que o tem sempre que quiser! – E triste logo ficou, para por fim, sorrir mais uma vez.

Depois de ter provado o sangue do cavaleiro, Diva estava muito mais alegre do que pensava. Seu corpo estava quente e inquieto. Nem ao menos lembrava que ainda estava nua, mas isso não tinha problema. Amshel já a tinha visto sem nenhuma roupa há muito tempo.

A morena se pôs a dançar rindo da maneira que estava se sentido. Viva! Era assim que sentia. Então, cantou. Fazia anos que não cantava e porque não agora? Sua voz até mesmo acalmava a alma impura de Amshel. Sua felicidade era imensa e sua voz cada vez ficava mais alta e poderosa. Amava cantar e odiava a quem atrapalhasse seu canto.

- Quem é que está gritando ali fora, Amshel? – bocejou entediada.

- Não sei, senhorita Diva. Posso olhar se assim desejar. – Ele logo se recompôs em seu lugar.

- Então, vá.

Assim ele foi e não voltou mais. Irritada o seguiu e ficou da mesma maneira que seu cavaleiro estava. Surpreso e maravilhado. Na frente dos dois estavam monstros enormes de pele escura e de bocas cheias de dentes devorando os civis daquela aldeia.

Eles correram diretamente na direção dos dois para atacá-los, assim achava Diva. Só que dessa vez estava enganada. Eles não encostaram nenhum dedo nela ou em Amshel. Apenas fizeram alguns movimentos estranhos que pareciam como se fossem uma reverência e voltaram para a matança.

- O que são eles? – Perguntou.

- Sua arte.

Aquele momento foi a primeira vez que Diva tinha descoberto o que era capaz de fazer. Depois de lá, criou mais e mais 'quirópteros'. Não sabia como e porque de eles nascerem através de seu canto. A única coisa que sabia era que amava ser capaz disso.

- Traga-me um vestido, Amshel. Preciso estar adequada para encontrar minha querida Saya.

Foi fácil encontrar sua irmã. Quando a viu, riu da maneira que mais gostava. A doce e ingênua Saya não era a mesma que guardava em sua memoria. De longe, nas montanhas ali perto, observava a outra como se estivesse enxergando seu próprio reflexo.

Karl, seu outro cavaleiro, tinha soprado em seu ouvido a noticia de que tinham despertado a rainha de olhos vermelhos de uma maneira forçada para poder destruir os 'monstros' que tinha criado e não dera certo.

Saya estava com um vestido velho e rasgado que a cada segundo era banhado a sangue toda vez que matava alguém. O seu despertar deixou seu corpo furioso e não só matara os quirópteros, como também pessoas inocentes. Ah, como estava linda a sua irmã toda ensanguentada!

- Senhorita Diva, deixa-me dançar com sua querida irmã? – Disse Karl ao seu lado sentido sua excitação lhe contagiar.

- Vá, mas não atrapalhe! A Saya está linda demais para ser atrapalhada!

E mais uma vez sorria, dançava, ria e cantava. Seus olhos brilhavam diante de seu mais novo fascínio. Irritara-se ao ver sua irmã matar o que criava, mas agora, o que a Saya fazia era muito melhor. Eram irmãs afinal de contas e o instinto assassino quase se assemelhava com o da outra.

Pena que não poderia ficar ali para sempre a observando.

Suspirou ainda feliz.

- Precisamos ver como ele está, senhorita Diva. – Disse Amshel.

Ela não disse mais nada. Virou-se e correu sorridente ao encontro dele. Amshel lhe convencera de que era mais do que necessário, um novo cavaleiro para sua vida. Sua pequena e nova família de bravos seres para mimá-la e eternamente amá-la.

Não demorou muito para eles dois descerem naquele porão. Tinha lógica ter deixado ele lá. Pobrezinho, tinha ido ao encontro deles sem ter ideia do que ia acontecer. Diva ainda lembrava a indecisão do rapaz.

Ele não sabia se entrava em pânico ao perceber que ela o estava matando e transformando sangue do seu sangue ou se ficava mais vermelho e envergonhado ao vê-la nua se aproximar para morder-lhe o pescoço.

Fazia pouco tempo que Diva tinha despertado quando ele chegou. Ela tinha esquecido quando fora beber o sangue do cavaleiro de sua irmã. Sempre aquilo iria ficar em suas lembranças! Não menosprezava o sangue daquele novo cavaleiro. Ele era lindo, de aparência inocente e sentia algo admirável em todo o seu ser. Talvez fosse o calor do momento em que o conhecera, o aroma de sangue novo, seu corpo sedutor ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. Não sabia.

Diva esperava ansiosa revê-lo enquanto Amshel abria a porta suja e enferrujada. Quando jogou os olhos para o chão, logo o encontrou da maneira que o deixara. Suas vestimentas rasgadas e manchadas a sangue a seduzia. Seu cabelo loiro estava todo bagunçado e de leve caia em seus olhos fechados, mas ele nem se quer tinha se mexido até segundos atrás.

- Levante-se. – Ela disse animada e para surpresa dele, agora vestida.

Ele não entendeu bem o que estava fazendo ao escutar sua voz. Parecia que despertava seu corpo e lhe dava uma nova vida cheia de forças, que o fazia se levantar pensando que já estava morto.

- O... que... – Mais uma vez caiu. Ela tinha estado quase com sua boca colada mais uma vez na sua e tinha o feito desiquilibrar.

Parara para admirá-la mesmo estando no chão. Sua pele branca e seus olhos de safira eram a combinação perfeita com os cabelos negros que vinham mais abaixo de sua bunda.

Agora estava com um vestido e detalhes quase na cor de seus olhos. Quase, pois antes de desmaiar, ele se lembrava do lindo brilho que o fizera se sentir submisso.

- Não tenha medo, Solomon. – Era a voz de Amshel em algum lugar do porão. - Contemple a sua mais nova rainha.

Diva sorriu para ele parecendo ter uma inocência única. Aos poucos, abria mais uma vez seus olhos e aquele estranho brilho safira voltou a tona. Dobrando aos poucos seus joelhos, estendeu uma de suas mãos para o mais novo cavaleiro. Seu mais novo filho, seu mais novo amante.


End file.
